Pikmin 3 by superbigpurpleguythingy
This will be the newest pikmin game!! Story NOTE: This section is very large. Major plot follows. when u start the game, a cutscene starts, which depicts Olimar and the pres at hocotate frieght. Since they got rich in pikmin2, everything looks shiny and new.Olimar and pres go inside, as Louie follows dizzily behind... As soon as they get inside, the pres gets arrested for resisting arrest by the loan sharks. olimar gets the ship, and goes back to the pikmin planet for treasures to bail him out, but he is unaware of the adventure that awaits him... Before he leaves, Olimar gets his son, Joey, and teaches him how to be a captain with little pikmin robots he made (which is actually the tutorial). Joey proves to be a great captain like his father, and the two set off for the pikmin planet... Before he reaches the planet, a laser from seemingly nowwhere hits olimar's new ship, forcing him and Joey to escape in the escape pod (known as L.R.E.S.(last resort escape pod)).The titan dweevil's roar is heard, followed by "Pikmin 3" appearing on screen... Olimar & son arrive at The Landing Zone... (to be continued soon) Pikmin All the previous ones appear, along with some new ones: * orange pikmin- cant be harmed by big bomb rocks, can also carry small ones (much like te yellows in 1).They have tails. * green pikmin- can go through green acid. they are needed to defeat certain enimies, like the acid goolix, and to traverse pools of acid.They have a fin on their backs. * black pikmin- found late in the game, these types can survive black smoke, which is expelled from enemies such as the smoky progg.They have a dead leaf, bud, or flower. notes *green and orange pikmin have blue flowers.Also, they have onions. *black pikmin are born from dark canypop buds. Enimies new * sparky blowhog- breaths electricity * toxic blowhog- blows poison gas *acidic blowhog- sprays acid *smoky blowhog- blows black smoke *lesser crawbster- basicly a mini segmented crawbster, but cannot make rocks fall. *dwarf firey bulblax- duh. a dwarf bulborb on fire. *bangton- a creature with a wrecking ball and a sledgehammer for hands. *lava wollywog- found only in volcanic tundra, these act and look just like yellow wollywogs.they are red and have devil-like horns. *charcoal bulborb- a bulborb that is all dark red, except for a few randomly placed black spots. *dwarf charcoal bulborb- small version of above. *earthy crushplat- an enimie that resembles and acts like thwomps from mario games. can only be defeated with a bomb rock. *voracious whiscarpillar- will eat berries and red and purple pikmin. the reason they eat only these types is because they think they look like the berries. *acid goolix- a green goolix. it can only be defeated by green pikmin. * and even more! enemies returning from pikmin 1 *goolix- a little bit smaller, and more common. *puffstoll- same changes as above. *smoky progg- bigger, and is a boss. *armored cannon beetle- same changes as goolix above. notes *all enimies from pikmin 2 will be returning, with the exception of some bosses. Bosses(yay!) *Giant breadbug- the first boss in the game, he is fought alongside 3 breadbugs, and about 3 dozen dwarf reds( to be used as prey). he drops the breadbug statue. *Beady long legs- the 2nd boss, he is fought alongside 26 fiery dweevils, and 4 volatile dweeils.He drops the dweevil statue. *Blowplodous reckz- a new boss, it looks like a cross between a blowhog and a stegosaurus. it is fought alongside 5 fiery, 5 watery, and 5 sparky blowhogs.it drops the blowhog statue. *Emporor bulblax- he's baaaack.As the 4th boss, he is fought alongside 10 charcoal bulborbs. he drops the bulborb trophy. Also, he throws up the orange onion. *garglegagooolix- the 5th boss. an enormous and psychopathic goolix that changes color from blue to red. the color tells you what pikmin to use. it also tries to eat pikmin. it drops the goolix statue and the green onion. * Segmented crawbster- does cavern of chaos ring a bell? anyway, he is fought intirly in water. he drops the crawbster trophy. *Smoky progg- back from 1, he is tougher. try not to touch his tail. he drops the progg trophy, and the black cadypop bud. *ultimate bangton- the 8th boss. a giant bangton, he is a force to be reckoned with.he drops the bangton trophy. *malmuto- a giant mamuta with 4 arms.it tries to crush pikmin.it drops the mamuta statue. *TiTaN dWeEviL sOuL- the reincarnation of the titan dweevil.be ready for all the hazards!beating him earns the player the super cannon, and the end of the game.he is the final boss. optional these replace all the bosses after the game is complete. *breadbulborb- this boss can take carcasses AND eat pikmin. he looks like a red bulborb with a square body. * man-at-legs- just like it was in pikmin 2. *pterablodous reckz- a flying version of blowplodous reckz. * emperer bulblax- in his giant form from pikmin 1. * gargleglapgoooooolix- the same as the previous 4th boss.he changes color from red to yellow to blue to green and back to red. * armored ranging beetle- a mix between an armored cannon beetle and a decorated cannon beetle. * underworld waterwraith- shadowy waterwraith. * ultimate ammoton- like ultimate bangton, but now it can shoot guns and lasers. * malmuto- he is bigger now, and he has 6 arms. * TiTaN DwEeViL X- the unstable reincarnation of titan dweevil soul. good luck! minibosses note- after you complete the game, it will be replaced with the one after the slash. *burrowing snagret/ pileated snagret. *beady long legs/raging long legs- this beady long legs has half of its health, and stomps slower. *volatile blowhog/ winged volatile blowhog- they spit out bomb rocks. * bulblax larva- a mini emporer bulblax. acts exsactly like a spotty bulbear./emperer bulblax- a smaller one from pikmin two. * goolix/acid goolix- the latter can only be beaten by greens. * segmented crawmad- a giant hermit crawmad./segmented crawbster- unchanged. * waterwraith/smoky progg * gigatling groink- a big gatling groink/burrowing snarrow- a snagret with wings. * super crushplat- takes 5 bomb rocks to destroy/ ultra crushplat- takes 10 bomb rocks to destroy. Areas *hocotate frieght- where the tutorial is. * The Landing Zone * web den * ancient prehistoria * volcanic tundra * misty sea- the perplexing pool from pikmin 2 * aqua cavern * shadow abyss * iron hights * woods of light- the awakening wood from pikmin 2 * lost relic * galaxy arena- where the titan dweevil soul is fought * unknown planet- where titan dweevil x is fought Controls wii remote and nunchuck in game *A- throw, punch *B- whistle *control pad- direct pikmin *control stick- move *Z- switch captains *-button- opens go to sunset/ quit menu *+button- opens map *C- dissmiss pikmin *1 or 2- take a nap *wii remote pointer- cursor menu controls * wii remote pointer- cursor * A- select * B- go back note- you can also play with a gamecube controller, which controls are the same as pikmin 2. comments Category:Games